


Good night，Louise

by Antoinette_oops



Category: Dunkirk (2017), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, World War II
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16608992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: 可如果——仅仅只是如果，如果两块同样零落的碎片，可以拼凑成完整呢？





	Good night，Louise

缀着貂绒的披肩将流苏洒向纤细一抹腰肢，浅金的发际上裹着室内流离的光线，巴掌大的娇小侧脸从人群中扭过来了一点儿，覆盖着嫣红色泽的双唇很快弯起一个妩媚的弧度，就着眼底的暗示轻轻眨眼的刹那，从底裙下摆隐隐裸露出一截儿的臀部正一下一下地向后摇摆，丰满的软肉时不时地碰撞向大兵藏在军裤里的裆部。

一口劣质的啤酒被汩汩地灌向喉咙，硕大的酒窝扯开到嘴角，Alex当然知道身前的女孩想要干嘛，而他不断扭动在旋律间的下身似乎也已经给出了相应的礼貌反应。他就着朦胧的酒意甩甩脑袋，濡湿的黑发黏乎乎地缀在眉间，透过那阴影看去，庞大的恐怖的吊灯彷如一只摇摇欲坠的巨兽一般。

巨兽仍未将蠕动的人群吞噬，而音乐还在继续翻搅。

Alex很快就着混沌的知觉让自个儿贴上了金发女孩的侧颈，含混着薄荷味儿的茉莉香水刺激着鼻头，那是正时兴的香水味儿，像是埋在那蜜糖色的皮肤下的开得正盛的花。Alex攀着那脖颈和耳根反复吸吮，以致那副薄削好看的嘴唇漏出清脆的咯咯的笑声。

“Alex。”  
大兵主动地自报家门，女孩微微低沉的声音紧接着也溜出喉咙，  
“Louise。”

胡茬蹭上下颌的瞬间，她似是因那痒意瑟缩起了脖颈，掌控欲十足的大兵却迅速地擒住了她幼嫩的脖子。带着啃啮意味的吻很快落到她的下巴，Alex用牙齿和下唇牢牢攀附住那一片皮肤，以致女孩光滑如绸缎的肌理呈现出一抹极深的红。

没有人注意到他们的纠缠，也没有人会在意挣破束缚的男女以狂欢为由来倾泻和释放他们的情感。他们都压抑得太久太久了，像是再怎样极致的疯狂都无法将心头缠绕的欲求纾解。

可女孩似乎不是那其中之一。她仅仅只是像一尾优雅的猫咪般骄矜地扬起脖子，耐心地任由喘息粗粝的男孩埋在她并不算丰满的胸前亲昵地磨蹭，Alex手中的酒已成了刻在她唇间的浅金色的痕，圆润可爱的手指则温柔地徘徊在大兵短促的黑发间。

不消多久，Alex很快钳住那一副纤细的手腕，  
“去谁的房间？”

“我的……”女孩咬住自己红得滴血般的下唇，“战胜的长官值得一杯香槟，不是吗？”

Alex笑了，沙哑的笑声刮擦在浑浊的空气间，像是跌跌撞撞滚动在威士忌酒里的不规则的冰块摩擦过杯沿。

他在女孩一刹那的惊诧中将她的身子扛上右肩，下一刻，骨骼分明的手掌轻轻掴下在她微翘的臀肉上，

“我想您应当比美酒更值得品味，女士。”

-

女孩杵着高跟鞋跌跌撞撞地晃荡进房间里，Alex反手锁上了门，接着继续凝视起她妩媚地下垂着的眉眼。

她的睫毛很长，盖在眼球上扑闪扑闪的样子像是蝴蝶脆弱的透明的翅膀，高高拢起的颧骨上涂抹着两抹不大自然的腮红，再往下便是她染了鲜艳色泽的形状薄削的两片嘴唇，她时而在喘息间让它微微分开，时而又会用齿尖轻轻、轻轻将它咬住。

Alex在家乡拥有还算优渥的家境，战争初期时，高地兵们也不是没有实实在在地风光过。他当然见过许许多多的美人，无论是清纯可人的苏格兰少女，抑或是妖娆冶媚的法国军妓。眼前的她自然算不上最漂亮的那一个，但她却是与众不同的——Alex当然知道。

于是他想都没想便上前攫了她的嘴唇，她的嘴唇很软，带着一点儿麦芽残留的香气。她像是被他亲得有点儿发懵，甚至都没想起将嘴唇张开。而高地兵向来不是有耐性的那类人——他重重地捏合一记她丰满紧实的臀，那果然让女孩分开嘴唇痛哼起来。

Alex让舌头长驱直入地滑进去，接着不加犹豫地操起了她柔软又带着唇膏甜腻香味的嘴。不安分的手掌则从她挺翘的后臀一路滑向前，他能感受到她在他掌心下瑟缩的那一下。

不出意料地，Alex在身下人的身前抚摸到了不属于女人的部位。  
“她”果然是“他”。

“Shhh……”Alex将嘴唇一路挪到有点儿焦虑起来的“女孩”耳边，幽幽的呢喃几乎可以称得上是温柔，“别怕……”

他抬起下巴观察起身下人的样子，他看到他被自己亲到红肿的嘴唇因失措而分开，纤长的沾了一点儿生理性泪水的睫毛不安地上下拂动。

他抬起他的下巴，接着继续用那种细若游丝的声音说话，“我锁了门，没人会发现……”

男孩迟疑着点点头，接着仰首献出自个儿的唇，“就……做吧。”

Alex会意地翻转过他的身子，接着将躲在裤子里的尺寸可观的阴茎覆到他的臀肉上，“想像一个女孩那样被我操，嗯？”

男孩呼出一记呻吟，不知看向哪儿的目光不由自主地落向Alex垂落在身侧的手臂，从袖子里一路蔓延到指骨的伤疤显眼得可怖。不及他进一步肖想，Alex的手掌便已然重重掴向他的臀，“说话！”

“唔……是！”男孩逸出一声惊呼，摇摆在空气间的后臀已然泛起了一点儿火辣辣的疼。大兵本不是一个温和的人，这些日子里，他早就已经通过观察得知了这个结论。

男孩在快感与羞耻感的夹击下仰起脖子——他们之间也并没有人需要温情，他知道。他们需要的是痛快淋漓的汗水，他们需要的是筋疲力尽的消磨，他们需要让自己实实在在地记得——从而忘记他们各自想要忘记的一切。

高地兵很快掀起他的裙摆，就像他期望的那样断然和决绝。

被掌掴得微微透出粉红的臀肉很快显现在Alex眼前，深红色的蕾丝的丁字裤则嵌在那圆润的两瓣臀中间，险险遮住臀缝的那一丁点儿布料被浸染得湿漉漉的，似是被Louise先前做好的准备给濡湿了。

“为我准备了自己，嗯？”Alex的两副大掌一并遮上男孩的两瓣臀，丰满的两坨软肉在他的手掌间下流地晃荡着，“我的好姑娘，Louise，Louise……”

Alex轻轻挑开那细细一道细缝，Louise闪着水光的柔嫩的粉穴很快显现在眼前，他曲起指节往上头磨蹭，粗糙的皮肤引致Louise嗓子里头的呜咽。

“你拥有很漂亮的小洞，那么紧又那么完美。”Alex试着将食指探进去，温暖的内壁很快绵延着包裹上来，“像个女孩该有的那样。”

男孩羞耻地哼哼起来，胡乱抹开了一片猩红的下唇被齿尖紧咬至隐隐发白。

褶皱的边缘被指节一一撑平，硬挺的蕾丝表面无力地牵扯着臀肉，啧啧的水声不间断地从那后穴里传出来，一些液体裹上了Alex本来干燥的手指，另一些则沾上了男孩漂亮的内裤表面。

Alex尽量地续延着自个儿的耐心——他为他开拓了好一会儿才让自己搅入三根手指，接着眼看着原本狭窄至极的小洞被撑开一点儿，像一张小嘴似的吮住自己的指节。

旅馆的隔音极差，楼下的笑声与欢呼声仍旧时不时地透过地板渗进来。Louise像是害怕泄露什么秘密般的努力压抑着呻吟，漂亮的蓝眼睛盛满欲望的泪水，和屁股一样丰满的大腿则在Alex的动作中微微打着颤，光滑的丝袜下躲藏着更为光滑的、蜜色的皮肤。

Alex喟叹一声——身下人是那么、那么地不可思议。他再不知该怎样压抑住欲望，他不知自己如何才能忍住冲动不立刻将他牢牢占据、狠狠摧毁。

于是他很快解开了碍事的裤纽，让早已怒涨的阴茎探出头来。Alex拥有很大的家伙，那曾经让妓女们认定他是军队里“最能干的长官”，他不知道男孩那狭小如处子的洞要如何能承受住自己，他只知道自个儿根本不可能停下——在这一刻。

“刚开始会有点儿疼……”Alex在他的侧颈覆上一吻。

“……就，进来吧。”Louise犹豫着抿住嘴唇，“我也曾经和别人做过，没关系……”

Alex胸口莫名纠起一圈硬结来，他不知那究竟能不能算作是嫉妒。他又有资格嫉妒吗？他们不过是相聚于于此的两块浮萍，他们藉由战胜的狂欢而寻乐，却会很快发现生活中那比战乱更复杂的痛苦继而将此夜的欢愉抛诸脑后。胜利能解决一部分问题，却无法弥合大部分的伤疤。

Alex阖上疲惫的双眼，他想得太多也太远了。

他捏合起男孩的臀肉，再又轻轻撸动几下在思绪中软了一点儿的阴茎。下一刻，他最终将下身侵入男孩体内。

“啊！”仅仅只是进去一截儿便足以让Louise惊呼出声——Alex足以料到男孩有多久不曾被人操过了，他往前抚弄起他竖在蕾丝布料里的分身，再又向上轻轻解开他精致漂亮的束胸衣，硬挺的褐色的乳头从粉红的布料里显出来，Alex用指腹磨蹭过，再用指甲小心翼翼地碾磨，他知道男孩很受用这个，鉴于他疼得略显疲软的阴茎再次变到原来那么硬，鉴于他嵌在自个儿怀里的身子重新变得柔软又顺从……

Alex借此机会让自己全部挺进去，Louise疼得耸起了身子，好看的眉头纠得老紧，光滑的金发也在失控的动作间溜下来一点儿——那无疑是个虚假的发套。

Alex让他适应了好一会儿，直到男孩咬着下唇轻轻点一点脑袋，他才忍心让被小穴箍得老紧的分身浅浅动作起来。

Louise仍旧痛得缩了缩身子，Alex于是纵身将他更紧地拥抱住，长长的手臂裹上他女孩一般纤细柔软的腰肢，不知过了多久，男孩像是下定决心般地轻轻昂起头颅，

“用力操我，求你……”  
Alex再不需要第二声恳求。

他很快只手扯下了男孩并不算精美的假发，接着将他更为真实柔软的棕发抓在手掌里。他攥住他的发端强迫他将脑袋后仰，下身则循着以往性爱里的不容分说的力道与频率快速地一下下挺进。

“喜欢像个婊子一样被我狠狠地干，嗯？”

他将另一副手掌再次往他的后臀掴去，“你漂亮得就像是个公主似的，在床上却那么，那么不知足。”

硬到极致的阴茎依着他话语的节奏一下下地往里操干，Louise的头发被抓得纷乱不堪，温柔的下垂的眼角噙满了横七竖八的泪，在双唇间糊成一片的殷红的口红也成了混乱中的点缀。

“可…可不可以……”他在Alex狂乱的挺进节奏中断断续续地喃喃，“可不可以从正面操我？我…我想要看着你的脸……求你……”

Alex慢慢让自己停下，他接着抱起Louise坐到了床沿。

他没让自己出来便直接扭过了Louise的身子，被欲望折磨的男孩于是在他的怀里可怜兮兮地瑟缩起来。下一刻，Alex没等他适应便直接吻上了他的乳尖，

“你知道如果你真是个女孩，你很有可能会被我操得怀孕……”Alex能感受到Louise的身子在他怀中那显而易见的一凛，他含着笑俯低脑袋，更得寸进尺地用舌尖舔过缀在束胸衣上头的敏感的凸起，

“我会用精液灌满你的阴道，让我的孩子在你的身体里生长，到时你可爱的胸部或许会就这么涨起来……”

“唔嗯……”Louise在极致的欲念中半闭上眼睛，他缓缓揉上Alex的深色的发端，“然…然后……”

“然后这儿就会喷出奶水来……”Alex辗转到另一边，原本那边的乳尖则用指尖轻轻照拂过，“我会把它们全都吸出来…你甚至都不用被操就会变得湿得要命，单单因为我的嘴唇和舌头……”

“我…我会……”Louise意乱情迷地呜咽出声。

“你会……”Alex扶着他的腰帮助他在他身上颠簸，嘴巴里头的下流话仍旧没个休止，“你一边羞耻得要命，一边却又忍不住喜爱自己这么着被我玩弄。明明像是个纯洁的公主，内心却住了个最淫荡的婊子。”

“操，只属于我……”话语间，Alex更用力地钳住他的腰肢，接着让自己向上快速地挺动着、索取着，“只属于我一个人的婊子……”

没过多久以后，他便挨着那柔软的肠壁射出一波波的精液来。

Alex让自己缓缓撤出男孩的身子——他早在他没注意的时候便已射出来，光滑的束胸衣上伏着点点白色，还有接连不断的白浊从那闭不拢一般的小洞里慢慢淌出来，沾上他未彻底褪下的内裤，又再流向他柔软的半透明的丝袜……

Alex不禁拥抱着男孩躺下。  
他自然还不舍得离去。

-

愈发深沉的夜色将所有过早耗尽的快乐和悸动一并吞下去——楼下早已不再有脚步或欢呼，风声呼啸过来，破碎的灯光在明灭，老旧的房门在煽动，这间旅馆终于像月圆夜过后的狼群那样垂头沉睡起来。等待着它和他们的是一个残留着快乐情绪的早晨和无数个未知的明天。没人能辨得清那是什么样子——Alex又如何能。

他枕着手臂低叹口气，仍旧亮堂的顶灯将恐惧和希望都一并点亮。

“……你从前也经常这样做吗？”Alex不知自己为何要开启这个问句，“我是说……用这个法子来掩人耳目，找找乐子什么的。”

“或许不算。”Louise倒也还算坦然，他仅仅只是无谓地耸耸肩，“很久之前，有过一两次。”

“直到后来有一次，我碰上了个蠢蛋。“Louise扯出一个不算好看的笑，“他真心实意地把我当成了女的，你能想象吗？我是说我已经故意朝他暴露出了……声音，喉结什么的。可他还是被我的……吓坏了。”

“当然，我也被他吓坏了。”Louise伸手捂住自个儿含笑的双唇，“我给他认真地口了很久，都快让自己的嗓子被操坏了，我想要取悦他好让他别说出去……老天，这形容起来可真让我跟个下贱的妓女似的。”

“他直到走的时候还一直骂骂咧咧的说我是个下流的同性恋，不过他当然没把这些给说出去……”Louise似是紧盯着天花板出了神，“他不会愿意让别人知道自己差点儿和同性恋搞上的，他那样的人根本不会有这样的胆量，我过了很久才想明白这个……”

Alex回头凝视住他的双眼，他眼底的蓝色沉得很深，像是一汪退潮时的平静的海水。

“……所以你这次才观察了我那么久？”Alex回过头去轻咳一声，“我早该想起你来的，那个运货的小矮个儿。”

“我想…算是吧……”Louise不自然地撇撇嘴唇。

“我该感谢你吗？”Alex嘲讽地笑笑，“你可是这三天以来的头一个呢，看到我这副要死不活的鬼样子，没像普通人那样为了胜利就高兴坏了……却还是没把我当成是个怪人。”

Louise仍旧紧盯着那悬着蜘蛛网和尘砾的天花，一双蓝色的瞳孔无声地轻轻拂动，“……只有你自己知道你究竟失去了什么。”

“没有人有资格要求你快乐。”他轻飘飘地将结论落下到空气间，让一切如同只手关闭一束灯那样简单又平常。

Alex的胸口悬起石头般沉甸甸的情感，他将眼睛眨了又眨，试图看清身边人那几近完美的侧脸。无数次失败的尝试后，他才终于辨清那渗进脸颊的竟是久违了的眼泪。

“……我妹妹在法国读书。”不知过了多久，Alex用力抹掉垂在了下颌的泪水，“她在做义工的时候被德国人的炮弹击中，那年……她才16岁。”

Alex用力眨一眨眼，很快又有新一波的眼泪迫不及待地攻占他的眼框，“我父亲本来就不是一个好脾气的人，妹妹死后，他的性情变得更暴戾了一些，他始终责怪我还不够男子汉、不够好……哪怕我当上了最优秀的高地兵，哪怕……”

Alex很快被揽进了一个怀抱里——Louise的手臂攀上他的下巴和发梢，因呼吸而上下起伏的小腹则被他枕在脑袋下头。

“尤其是我从敦刻尔克回去的那一年……”Alex的目光因回忆而变得混浊，他纠着眉头紧盯上伏在角落里苍老的破败的衣柜，疮痍的锈斑像极了心头抹不去的凹凸的创口，

“我知道我在他眼里永远都只会是那个懦弱的逃兵，那根本不会，不会再改变了……”

“Shhh……你很好，你就在这儿。”Louise温柔地一下下牵扯过他的发端，“那都过去了。”

Alex讽刺地牵起嘴角，迷蒙的眼睛瞪得老大，“……是吗？”

“老实说，我也不知道。”Alex回头看一眼，他这才发现Louise的眼睛也已经濡湿了一点儿，彩妆的油彩尴尬地攀爬在他的眼角，让那晕开的眼泪显得更为狼狈，

“……我爱的人也是死于炮弹，如果你感兴趣的话。”

Alex将脑袋扬得更高一点儿，他耐心地等待着神情肃穆的男孩继续他的叙述。

“那天的天气很好，天蓝得像是没有一点儿杂质似的，通讯台其实早就报出了有关于空袭的消息，镇里更多的人都躲进了防空洞里，可是他……没有人容许他进去。”

慢慢地，Alex看到Louise将脸庞埋进了手掌里，他不再能看清他的表情。

“如你所知……他也是个同性恋，因为遇见彼此，我俩在很年轻的时候就认清了这一点。”Louise埋在手掌里就这么讲话，清脆好听的声音于是变得闷闷的，

“他被他爸爸赶出了家门，小镇并不大，那消息很快就传了个遍，每个人都摆出一副厌恶他的姿态来，而他们对我当然也没好到哪儿去……但，我那天刚好在码头运货，所以我…我幸运地躲过了这一劫，但……”

Louise没能继续说下去。

Alex紧紧攥住他的小臂，试图带给他一星半点儿聊胜于无的抚慰。

月光无声地遁入屋子里，沉默将清冷的夜都侵吞。不知过了多久，Alex才终于有勇气抛出那个不算友好的疑问，

“我是不是和他……长得很像？”

他用余光瞟到Louise终于将手掌从脸颊上挪开。

“我是说……我能感觉到你看我时的眼神。”Alex尴尬地舔了舔嘴唇，“还有你根本不曾叫过我的名字，就连最失神的时候都没有。你，你是不是把我……”

“是。”  
Alex不曾料到他会迎来如此斩丁截铁的回答。

“……不夸张地说，你们简直一模一样。”Louise苦笑着张开嘴唇，夸张的殷红色泽将他下半张脸都染了个遍，

“他的名字叫Harry。”

“Harry。”Alex让自己重复了一遍，那一个个发音就这么轻易地滑出了嗓子，透过那悬在身体里的无以名状的情感，穿过那凝结在喉头的模模糊糊的酸涩。

“时候不早了。”他最终疲惫地盖上眼珠，“我该走了。”

Louise缓慢地点点头，接着艰难地支起自个儿被折腾得乏力的身子。

“你不必起来，我，我是说……”Alex系上裤带，再又尴尬地清了清嗓子。他回头瞟一眼男孩漂亮却空洞的蓝眼睛，最终在决心中咬紧自己的下唇，

“晚安，Louise。”

“我的真名叫Louis。”男孩怔怔地让嘴角牵起一点儿弧度，“我想……这应该不意外？”

Alex懵懵地点点头，最后一颗纽粒被粗糙的手掌扣上，

“那么，晚安，Louis。”

-

Alex支着长腿在走廊里安静地踱步，他能感受到莫以名状的情绪梗在胃里像是扣得硬邦邦的死结，遮在眼前的该死的生动的画面则重复煽动着夜半湿凉的空气——像是只要他一闭眼，就能看到那些他无幸经历却真实存在着的一切。

Alex似乎能看到Louis被他的爱人揽入怀中，男孩咯咯的清脆的笑声不再因为什么拙劣的调情，而是因为实实在在的快乐。他爱的人会挤出与自己相似却更温柔的酒窝，他会把小镇里年长月久飘扬着的柳絮从Louis的发间拂去。

Alex似乎能看到他伏在男孩耳边低声地絮语，未经世事的少年人的声音不似自己那般低沉粗砺。他会那样柔声细语地拥抱怀里的男孩，他会亲吻他、进入他、拥有他。温柔的节奏只因亲密而律动，他不会像此夜的Alex那样掺带上复杂的见不得人的发泄或占有的目的，他仅仅只是爱他，用属于少年时代的所有纯洁又炙烈无比的爱意。

就像是男孩也爱他。用他所有甜蜜着弯起的笑容，用他年轻幼嫩的美好的身体，用他蓝眼睛里盛满的纯粹的快活。

当他不是那个空虚地寻找爱人影子的艳丽又脆弱的Louise，而仅仅只是Louis，那个快乐、完整的Louis。

Alex让自己深吸一口气。他当然知道一切都再难能回得去，Louis早已变成了纷杂世事中孤单又不值一提的不规则的碎片，就像所有那些体会过伤痛与失去的可怜人，在时间的长河中不由自己地飘零和浮沉。

可如果——仅仅只是如果，如果两块同样零落的碎片，可以拼凑成完整呢？

片刻后，Alex扣响了Louis的门，男孩很快探出了个疲乏的无辜的脑袋来。

“晚上好。”Alex努力让自己弯起一个微笑，  
“我只是突然想起……你还欠了我一杯香槟酒。”

FIN


End file.
